Loves silver light
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: okay this is just the beginning of another 2 or 3 parter I'm planning the sequel now
1. Chapter 1

**User disclaimer- i do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-sama i just enjoying playing with the amazing characters nor do i get paid for this**

 **Okay.. hi guys so yes im back with another fic theres alot of foreshadowing in this story as this is the first of either another 2 or 3 parter this one is about my second OTP Venus and Kunzite i think this is going to be a rewrite of the embarassment of my first story with this pairing so that might be taken down it was originally going to be a one shot for Miss Minakos birthday but the way it went this needed a sequel please please tell me what you think**

 **head canons in this piece and its sequel are the normal sibling pairings and a new one.**

 **so:**

 **Jupiter and Uranus- sisters**

 **Mercury and Neptune- Sisters**

 **Serenity/Usa and Tranquility/Kunzite/Keiichi- brother and sister**

 **Minako and Artemis- father and daughter in the past (explains how she got the moon mark when she was sailor V)**

 **ladies and gentleman i present to you loves silver light...**

 **Loves silver light**

 **Part one**

Once again Artemis was watching his charge sleep. She would be turning 18 in 13 days. Artemis thought back to just after her 13th birthday when he appeared at her school and said she was the incarnation of Aphrodite and the senshi of love and Justice.

As she got stronger as a guardian he started to slowly but surely release the memories of her time in the past. He was not going to tell her about her romantic fling with a certain dark general. But then the bastard Danburite told her everything and her past love life came crashing in on her and then he had the gall to say she would always choose duty over love. When she finally shared that kiss with Kunzite under a guise Artemis hoped Kunzite would remember his young love who cried over him and the child she lost every night but he was quickly taken back to the dark kingdom.

Kunzite and Venus never saw each other again until that fateful night when Serenity realised who she was after Kunzite struck the man she had come to adore Tuxedo Kamen also known as prince Endymion her one and only true love.

And then after the defeat of queen Metallia after she had come home from school the day she came back to life she sobbed and sobbed saying they had their men back he knew her in an instant and the look of pure love in his eyes made her just say Hello, Kunzite just after he said Venus and then watched as Metallia murdered her only love

It was only known to him and eventually Luna when the black moon clan came that Minako cried every night they couldn't tell the princess. But when Luna came to see Artemis one night she told him that she had been to check on the other 3 who had one of the Shittenou and found each of them either sobbing. Or whimpering the names of the Shittenou in their sleep this made Artemis worry. Minako wasn't the only one. He actually had all 4 inners to think about.

And then the day he morphed into human form to save Minako when Nehellenia was on the loose. After that he asked Usagi if just for one night he could be human to comfort his charge as he and Kunzite looked alike so Minako was in a right state that night he was up all night with her.

After the princess defeated Chaos and spent time in the cauldron the 3 cats could morph in and out of human form as they wished and now he would soon be actually marrying Luna. Before Usagi and Mamoru put the world into sleep in just over 4 years time on Usagis 22nd birthday.

"Kunzite! Please don't leave me again" Minako began sobbing in her sleep again. Artemis sighed and stretched and brushed Minakos wet face with his face "I'm here Mina" Artemis said "Arte?" she whimpered "yes it's just me." He replied "Daddy" she whimpered "no Mina I'm not your father. He's away on business and we don't live with them anymore remember Mina?" Artemis was getting anxious. He really didn't want that secret out yet only Luna knew and she forgave him for that incident which resulted in Mina in silver millennium.

Minako opened her eyes and sat up "no, you are my dad from silver millennium so that when it happens Diana will be my half sister. Did you always wonder after Chibiusa, Diana would choose me over the others? That kid knows dad." Minako said "okay, okay I am your real father me and your mother had an affair Luna did forgive me...eventually." Artemis blushed "you probably didn't get any sex for ages" she giggled.

"Urgh Mina you are seriously embarrassing me daughter" Artemis said he was thankful it was only the two of them in their shared apartment. "I want him back dad." Minako said and began to cry again Artemis morphed into human form and hugged his daughter. "I know honey. But the moon princess said she cleansed their stones and released them in hoping they will be reborn when she was in the cauldron. They will be back some day we know you miss them god knows how the outers are going to react when they do eventually come back" Artemis said "the outers can go to hell yes they are my team and I love them but if they don't accept the Shittenou I will go mad especially at Haruka and Michiru as they are related to Mako and Ami wait..What?" Minako said turning to Artemis looking rather pissed off "oh shit" Artemis said. "Daddy, what the fuck have you been hiding from me?" She growled "n nothing Mina" he protested quickly morphing back to his cat form.

"You better run otherwise I won't have a half sister." Minako growled throwing a pillow at him Artemis jumped out the bedroom window as he grabbed the spare key and fob with his mouth he was thanking the deities they were in a ground floor flat he should have remembered when his daughter was in a pissed off mood it was normally at him, and he ran into an alleyway and morphed into human form and opened the crescent pendant that he had round his neck and stroked the picture of Minako from when she was a baby back in silver millennium. "I'm so sorry Mina" he whispered and began to cry.

 **Part two**

Back at the apartment Minako Screamed as she slammed her bedroom window down "how could my own father do this to me hiding something so fucking huge it would blow any of our previous enemies out the water." She ranted throwing multiple cushions and teddies everywhere she then came across one teddy and started to cry and hugged it tightly "daddy" she whimpered this teddy made an appearance one day when she was younger and now she remembered who she got it from. It was the first teddy her dad bought for her when she was born millennia ago.

A gold flash startled the sobbing girl but it didn't stop her tears as she knew who it was she was wrapped in a warm embrace "hey. What's going on?" Haruka murmured as the girl sobbed into her shoulders "Artemis...daddy...betray...Kunzite" was the words Haruka managed to comprehend from the sobbing girl "Kunzite was he the guy" Haruka couldn't finish the sentence as her soldier sister wailed.

Haruka had never seen the girl so distraught not even when Serenity went into Master Pharaoh 90's body. "Ssshh okay, okay take your time sweetie I'm here for as long as you need me." Haruka whispered. The teens sobs slowly gentled into hiccups and she could talk again "Artemis is my real father 'Ruka he has hidden something huge from me for almost two years" she managed to croak out. Haruka went wide eyed "he's your father?!"She said. Minako nodded.

"Mmhmm he had a fling with my mother. So I'm the only senshi with a surviving parent. Everyone else's parents were killed back then well yours and 'Kotos parents died in that accident before crazy bitch came" Minako said "being the leader you remember every little thing don't you?" Haruka said her voice cracking remembering her and Makotos parents from back then. They died just like in this life when they were bringing her home from America and then she never saw her sister until 3 years ago and then they retrieved their full memories after chaos was defeated and had been inseparable since. "And yes Kunzite was my lover and the father of my child" Minako said as more tears began to slide down her cheeks. Haruka growled "what has your dad hidden from you?" she said "I will start at the beginning" Minako said.

Back to Artemis

"What kind of father am I to leave her in the dark about something this huge?" Artemis said as more tears ran down his cheeks looking down at the picture of his little girl. He got up and began walking with his head down. "I don't deserve to be her father I awakened her just as she turned 13 what father would do that?" he mumbled...

 **Part three**

Keiichi was walking down the street with his head down. He woke up a short time ago with an overwhelming sense of grief, betrayal, loneliness and loss. But as far as he knew he had no one he was an orphan and then there was the year he didn't remember but he woke up in a hospital surrounded by machines and the doctor stating he had been in a coma for over a year.

Just in that moment he saw a flash of blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes filled with tears looking up at him he stopped in his tracks and grabbed his head. He looked up to see a man with white hair and green eyes looking at him with worry "are you okay sir?" Artemis said inside he was jumping for joy he had finally found his daughters only love but the gentleman wouldn't know that yet. "Hai, Uhm Arigatou" Keiichi responded looking at the man and studying him "I'm sorry if I seem so abrupt sir but do you mind?" Keiichi said hovering his finger over the man's crescent mark on his forehead which he was strangely drawn to.

"We had better go somewhere quiet." Artemis said "that is negotiable I live near here." Keiichi responded. Artemis nodded and followed him.

 **Part four**

"So basically once I and the girls got them back they were killed seconds later." Minako said as more tears ran down her cheeks Haruka looked at the girl with her jaw wide "wow that is harsh kid." Haruka said. Minako pouted "I'm not a kid anymore 'Ruka" she protested. "So why all the tears tonight and what has Artemis hid from you to get you so mad and upset that I had to stop Hotaru from transforming and going to murder someone?" Haruka responded Minako cursed under her breath she had forgotten to lock Hotaru out of the soldier bond. "Sorry. All 4 of them are out there somewhere" Minako just said. Harukas face darkened and then remembered what Minako had already told her. And then Minako proceeded to tell her everything

Keiichi undid the lock of his flat and let Artemis in before him "would you like a drink uhm... What was your name I don't recall you telling me" Keiichi said "Artemis. I'm okay thank you and your name?" Artemis said. "Keiichi I don't remember my last name but apparently according to my mail it's Akamine but for some reason that doesn't sit well and doesn't feel right." Keiichi said. Sitting down with a coffee, Artemis nodded "I just need you to look at me Keiichi and trust me okay?" Artemis said. Keiichi leaned forward nodded and looked at Artemis who concentrated on Keiichis silver eyes _"silver eyes aren't normally a human thing?"_ Artemis thought _"surely he's not the boy of queen Serenity who went missing from the moon"_ Artemis thought. Keiichi saw the flit of emotions going through the man's face "uhm are you okay Artemis-san?" Keiichi said "hai, Gomen" Artemis concentrated on the man's face again. And activated his crescent mark for the Lunar mind meld and too his surprise Keiichi was sporting the Lunarian birthmark "Tranquility" he whispered

Flashback- Keiichis memories.

"Mommy, mommy looked what I drawed" a little boy about 3 said running up to the moon queen who was heavily pregnant "that is beautiful Tranquility is that me, you, daddy and the baby?" she said picking the boy up once she got sat down "uh huh when is she coming?" the little boy said looking up at his mother with his large silver eyes "very soon little man" the moon queen smiled.

A few weeks later Tranquility was holding his little sister in his arms and smiling proudly "Serenity" he whispered. The infant stopped crying and opened her large blue eyes and cooed.

A year later the young senshi came to court from Pluto who was 8 to Uranus and Neptune who were 6 and then the other 4 who were between 4 and 5 apart from the smaller of the 2 raven haired girls who was the same age as his sister maybe a year older than her if that. Queen Serenity took the small blonde in the orange skirts hand and knelt in front of the boy "Tranquility this is Mina she will be your wife one day and you will rule Venus with her." She said joining their hands just as a man with green eyes and white hair approached them. Mina squealed "daddy" she said jumping into the man's arms he swore he saw a dark look cross his mothers face directed at who he thought was his uncle Artemis but shook his head "hello my little one. At least I get to spend more time with you princess." The Man said "Uncle Arte why did Mina call you daddy I thought her daddy was on Venus?" Tranquility said turning his silver eyes up to the man "no I'm her daddy. I will explain better when you are older and when you can understand." Artemis said.

The boy, playing with Mina every day, the little girl refusing to leave the young boy's side until she was sleeping on her feet. And she had to be carried to bed by her father or his mother.

5 years later he was snatched by some men in dark clothes. The next thing he knew he was swearing his allegiance to the earthen prince who was a year or two younger than him and 3 other boys that were also younger one barely looked even 6 maybe 7 were knelt next to him who looked just as terrified as he was "Mommy, Serenity, Mina I'm sorry" he whimpered just before he had to swear his allegiance to the earthen crown.

Training with the younger boys he was now in command of and his prince. They were wielding swords when Endymion would just freeze and run now 14 he understood "rendezvousing with the moon princess again Kunzite you better go fetch his highness" a 12 year old Jadeite said attempting to walk away "she's 11 a few months younger than you. They are just on play dates nothing will come of it" Kunzite said as he grabbed the boys collar little did he know he was very wrong.

2 years later he was practising when a blonde bombshell shouted look out and crashed onto his back both going down with an oomph "really princess Venus you are a klutz worse than the moon princess" Kunzite said rolling out from under the ditzy girl "am not" she pouted and for the first time their eyes met not in a heated argument about their respective charges and she gasped she moved his hand over his forehead and it briefly glowed with the Lunarian birthmark "Tranquility?" she whispered. Kunzite grabbed his head and when the memory surge stopped he looked at the girl across from him "Mina?" he said stroking her cheek the girl recoiled back in slight fear but then she saw the vulnerable little boy in his eyes.

"It is you!" She said throwing her arms around him and sobbed. "You know your parents, my dad and your sister think you are dead." Mina said crossing her arms he grabbed her face and kissed her deeply "don't even think about telling them. Otherwise no more of them" Kunzite said "so you really are happy here then?" she said tears rolling down her cheeks she got up and began to walk away trying to stifle her sobs she couldn't have a relationship with an earthen general even though the other 3 were happily loved up with the other Shittenou.

"Mina, please don't go" he said wrapping his arms around her waist out of fear of losing her again the lead soldier was in shock "please Mina. I'm sorry I just want it to be a secret just until the youngest Baka has completed his training" Kunzite said "Jadeite the idiot? that's another 2 years Tranq I'm taking the crown from my mother in less than one and I need you" the 16 year old cried large tears rolling down her cheeks. "But I didn't think Venusians took the crown until they were 18?" Kunzite said Mina snorted "my mother is dying so I don't have a choice" she said "Mina, I didn't know I'm so sorry." He replied turning the girl to face him the girl looked up at him with tear filled eyes "I need a successor Kunzite." Mina said "but we have only just." He buried his head into her neck "as long as you are sure." Mina nodded. He lifted her up bridal style and they teleported to his quarters.

He carefully undid her sailor suit giving her gentle kisses as he manipulated her guardian wear he turned her round so her back was facing him and torturing both him and the girl he slowly bought her bodysuit down to her orange skirt. She lifted her hand up and stroked his cheek and moved his hand down his neck it was like a slow dance she had her eyes closed it made the perfect model pose. Well after all she was an incarnation of the great Aphrodite the goddess of love. Kunzite kissed his loves shoulders the girl gasped "Kunzite the full moons power will arrive soon and as you are the son of Serenity this will be the basis of our child she will have the power of the Moon and Venus." Mina said as she turned to Kunzite and began to undress him. Once he was undressed they fell into the bed in a tangle of limbs and heated kisses Mina cried out as Kunzite clumsily broke her barrier as his whole body began to glow "Mina, I'm sorry" he said "don't you dare pull out your power is nearing its peak" she growled and kissed him deeply.

He pounded into her causing her to gasp his male instincts fighting for dominance he growled and kissed her deeply "who do you belong to?" he growled "you" she whimpered "to damn right you do and don't forget that" Kunzite growled. Mina had tears rolling down her cheeks " _it shouldn't be this rough what happened Tranq?"_ she choked on a sob Kunzite stopped and his eyes softened "Mina?" Kunzite said "you were hurting me Kunzite." She said large tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry my little star." He said she sobbed into his arms while he kissed her face and naked body "I'm sorry" he kept murmuring "just don't let your blasted instincts take over. A Venusian and her lover savour every moment they have as if it were their last together" she said "can we try again" he said as he felt himself get hard again. Mina nodded "remember do not let your instincts take over." She whispered as he slowly started to pulse into her again

This time they made love tenderly as she sighed, whimpered she reached her first orgasm. She cried out before they were even half way into their lovemaking "you are so beautiful" he murmured. All Mina could do was gasp and whimper.

After many more thrusts and kisses Kunzite was fast losing his control "Mina... not... much... longer" he gasped Mina nodded into his neck and tightened her legs around his hips a few more minutes and they both reached their climax his seed spilling into her at high speed. "I love you." He said as he flopped on top of her "I love you too" she replied playing with his silver hair.

Several weeks later a certain blonde bombshell disturbed the Shittenous training. Kunzites eyes immediately brightened she ran and knocked them both down and kissed him deeply after she came up for air she was smiling and had tears rolling down her cheeks "thank you Kunzite." She said  
Kunzite raised a silver brow "you mean?" He said "yes we are going to be parents" Mina responded kissing him deeply.

The 3 younger Shittenou smiled and congratulated the couple "marry me Mina?" He said pulling an orange topaz ring out of his jacket pocket "the answer has always been yes Kunzite, even when we were arguing constantly about our respective charges" she said.

Kunzite kissed her deeply and they teleported to his quarters.

A few months later They were on the moon not making love not sorting out baby things no they were fighting the 3 younger couples had died already at each other's hands it was just leader against leader "it's just me and you Kunzite Venus love and beauty shock." The blonde said tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kunzite sheathed his sword as did Venus "so it's resulted in this." She whispered and they fought they were neck and neck Kunzite lowered his sword to her stomach "If you kill her you will also be killed" she growled. "What's it to me? It's just another Senshi out the way." "She is your fucking daughter Tranquility if you kill her you will be killing a piece of yourself!" Venus screamed and their swords clashed "I love you Kunzite" she struck his chest he sliced her stomach his eyes finally glowed silver instead of dead grey "Mina, I'm sorry" he gasped they reached their hands out which interlocked.

From a distance Queen Serenity watched her son, what would have been her daughter in law fall to the ground in a lovers embrace as hot tears ran down her cheeks she was glad she had already sent Artemis to the future as seeing his daughter die in the arms of the only man she ever loved after her father would have literally destroyed him.

Sore wa kanojo no akachan wa kanojonokoibito no shi no nochi ni jisatsu shi, kanojo wa kanojo no musume o mita nochideshita. (It was then she saw her daughter, her baby commit suicide after the death of her lover.)

It was then she used the last of her strength the rest she had lost when princess Serenity died to summon the outer senshi who's talismans began to resonate and summoned the senshi of death and rebirth and then the 4 outer senshi died together.

Keiichis silver eyes opened he felt wet upon his cheek he had been crying he looked at the man who should have been his father in law a millennia ago "Artemis I'm so sorry." He said "Tranquility I have forgiven you as has your mother but there is one person who still needs to forgive you" Artemis said drying his eyes "Mina" he whispered.

Artemis smiled "come on I still live with her even though I'm not her birth father this time but she has just started calling me dad again." Artemis blushed. Keiichi gave a small smile which would be a shit eating grin from anyone else he just wanted to get back to his love and soulmate.

"Let's go" he said dropping a set of keys into Keiichis hand and then morphed into cat form and jumped onto Keiichis shoulders. Artemis knew he would be warmer in cat form.

Keiichi nodded and they once again made their way out of the apartment this time with a common goal in mind to find and apologise to Minako. As it was now late so the streets had very few people so Artemis occasionally whispered into his ear to say which way to go.

They arrived at the complex and Keiichi took a deep breath and unlocked the door to the apartment as they entered the place Keiichi could hear her sobbing _"but who's comforting her?"_ he thought and then he heard that voice "Ā garakuta, tawagoto, bakageta anata wa, sotogawa senshi o mitsukemashita?" Keiichi said Artemis had to bite back a chuckle and nodded "yeah and the girls are really really close now as they are not separated nor does Serenity-hime want to break them up so yes you have to deal with Haruka and the other 3 as well" he retorted.

Keiichi took another deep breath and with Artemis guidance he slowly opened the door Haruka looked up and a dark glare was thrown in their direction and it wasn't at Keiichi it was directed at the animal on his shoulder Artemis's fur immediately stood on end he knew he was in deep shit with the senshi of the skies so he made a hasty exit but Haruka now being an eternal she was able to use her senshi speed without transforming so a yelp from Artemis was heard. Minako suddenly sensed a presence that wasn't Haruka. She looked up and immediately her hand flew to her mouth

"Kunzite?" she gasped

"Hello Mina my love" Keiichi said...

To be continued...

 **kayy guys lemme know your thoughts they are wanted and needed thank you**

 **"The moonlight is a messenge of love"**


	2. author notes

Ok guys the sequel for this is now up please check it out its call the ties that bind I hope you all enjoy it I will continue with my other fics but I am so lost at the moment plus co-writing five stories so everything is super hectic.

stories I'm co-writing with SpaceSword16

 **What makes a family**

 **shattered rose**

 **Tempuras fengári (Time moon)**

 **The meaning of love**

 **Finding hope (dark story)**


End file.
